haruhi realises
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: haruhi sets the mood on her singing bringing up a dreadful experience and nearly breaks down, but somehow tamaki comes in time to change her ways making her think all about him...she cant get him out of her head whats happening to her?


**hey guys, I have been real generous and tried to write 4 chapters of, shatter me and haruhi realises because I cant help but put my favourite pairings in ^.^ so I hope you read shatter me, an inuyasha story and this one here..thanks =] xx**

**haruhi: it better be a fluffy chapter (haruhis eyes gleam, without a care)**

**Tamaki: OH MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! (runs to hug haruhi tightly, swinging her around in a circle)**

**haruhi: (choking)**

**A/N: I do not own H.S.H.C**

* * *

><p>It was a bright summers day, haruhi was outside looking deep into her thoughts about her so called host club. It was common for her to be mistaken as a boy so she got her self in a bit of a pickle, including a vase. When she accidentally broke it she was forced to work for kyota to pay up the value of the vase by joining the host club and to be quite honest herself, she actually started liking her host club. Mainly because she was having fun.<p>

All in all, haruhi was enjoying herself for once after her mum passed away, haruhis smile disappeared as a tear tried forcing its way out of her eye but she never let it fall until her most loved boy pulled her into a bear hug "oh haruhi, are you okay" haruhis eyes rolled as she looked up to her senpai

"yes I am Tamaki senpai" but Tamaki looked worried when he saw the tear in her eye

"haruhi…your crying" haruhi quickly rubbed the danm tear away

"oh, I just got something in my eye"

haruhi never thought Tamaki as a dad really, she only saw him as a close friend with problems. She finally got out of the death grip of her 'father' and fixed her uniform so she could greet some of the girls who requested her the other day for tea.

"hey haruhi!" about 3 girls sat around her, haruhi cleared her throat out as she smiled weakly at them

"hey girls" she spoke back to them nervously.

Meanwhile Tamaki was dressed up in his uniform too holding a cup of tea giving a look that would send girls off the edge "my my, do I have some beautiful girls who requested me"

"oh Tamaki, your tea is getting cold" one of the girls who was attached on one of his arms. Tamaki held his hand out to grip the girls chin and pull her closer

"I would drink it but….your beauty distracts me" the girl fell limp in his arms as Tamaki stared at haruhi who was just a table away from him, when ever he looked over he would get a warm feeling inside his chest 'my daughter is doing great'

"so haruhi, I heard that you were took from the host club to be a part in a play..is that true" one of the girls asked, the others stared

"well, lets just say I didn't leave the host club, I was forced to be a part of it, thank god I didn't sing" when haruhi took part in the play she had a singing part but it wasn't her, it was just a recording of a girl who did

"can you?" the closest girl, placed her hand on her cheek

"can I what" haruhi nervously asked, she was shaking slightly 'is she asking me to sing…me, no..after that scene I don't think so' haruhi had a bad past when she was 4, her dad let her take part in a play. She was the main character who was supposed to sing at the end but there was a mishap inbetween.

"sing of course!" haruhis heart skipped a beat

"n-no I…I don't want to" haruhi was now shaking bad, remembering the whole thing in her head

Tamaki heard the conversation going on, he stopped talking to the girls and looked over the couch to see a face Tamaki never thought to see, her face was full of fear. Tamaki jumped over the couch

"Tamaki!" he walked over smoothly over to hold haruhis shoulders "whats wrong" haruhi sighed as she tried to get her gear on, the whole thing just seemed to be haunting her. She just sat back to clear her head as she thought of something that would calm her down 'mom….'

"haruhi.."the girls said in sinc worriedly. Haruhi took a deep breath and looked at them all with a sexy ridden face, the girls all seemed to daze into her eyes especially Tamaki who was blushing

"yeah, just a little shooken ladies" all the girls seemed to just stare in shock at haruhi, even the boys were a bit shocked all blushing softly but in a moment all the girls were running over one by one

"kawaii!" all the girls shouted running towards haruhi fast, crowding around her holding their hands together. They all asked to request her next week, tomorrow, next weekend, all sorts

"well, …haruhi sure can get popular with one look" kyota spoke as he spoke into tamakis ear "I guess the look on your face explains it all" before Tamaki could speak he placed his hands up in defence looking at the mischievous teen

"w-w-well of course she can because she has a face of an angel" Tamaki spoke before kyota moves closer to his face to speak once again

"does it now" Tamaki blushed harder as he walked away to sit in a corner on his own with a blue aura around him. kyota just looked at him and smiles while looking down at his piece of paper


End file.
